Men Are Weapons of War
by Angel Takashiro
Summary: In an illegal experiment, 7 people became part weapon. Bond by their contractor, these people became ultimate weapons, unstoppable and unbreakable. They became known as Militia. The strongest, the sword, disappeared 3 year ago without a word. He came back
1. Rekindle

Men are Weapons of War

Chapter 1: Rekindle

Summary: In an illegal experiment, 7 people became part weapon. Bond by their contractor, these people became ultimate weapons, unstoppable and unbreakable. They became known as Militia. The strongest, the sword, disappeared 3 year ago without a word. He finally came back…

Couple: Mark X Vaughn. My first Yaoi!

The streets were dark, filled with silence and the stars danced in the night. Today, the stars were shining for Mark. Bonded by chains, Mark looked up at his captor. He had short blonde hair, mostly covered by his UMA hat. Mark glared him down and looked at the twin pistols in his hand, aimed for his head. Gray had the Gun Militia named Claire, with long blonde hair and a city-girl style to her face. He couldn't believe Claire would make a contract with such a man: nonetheless, each Militia had the freedom to make a contract with anyone they wished, but it couldn't be another Militia.

"You know, Gray, you cannot keep me here forever. I'm going to find a way out, and I will escape. I'm going to find my sister, and you cannot stop me!" The chains rattled as he pulled them away, but they still stayed attached to the wall. He began to pant and huff: he had been there so long with no food or water; he was starting to feel weak. Gray grinned at the futile struggles of Mark seeing how easily tired he would become.

"Ah, but the real Mark would break these chains so easily and set himself free. It's too bad that you're so weak now. It doesn't help that you refused to make a contract with the man we chose for you. Maybe you can visit your dead sister, Chelsea, along the way." He pulled the trigger and shot right at Mark. Mark, however, put his chains in the bullets' paths, breaking them. Mark, using Gray's surprise, punched him and knocked Gray out, knocking the pistols out of his hand. The pistols turned into Claire who was glaring at Mark as he escaped.

"Damn you, Mark!" She pulled out her cell phone. "Ignis? Listen, Gray's knocked out! You need to chase after Mark, he escaped. Whatever you do, don't let him reach the G.R.I.E.F. building!"

Mark ran all over town, noticing how dark it was. _Damn it __that__ means__ Ignis__' __powers __is __increased!__I __barely __stand__ a __chance __with __no __energy!__I __have __to __find __that __building__…__no __matter __what!_ Mark ran, making sure he was in the lightest part of the city. He could feel Ignis getting close, and in his distraction, he rammed into a cowboy. Knocking both of them over, Mark barely felt the energy to get up.

"Hey, can you get off of me!" The cowboy yelled at him, but Mark could barely move his legs. He forced himself to get up, but fell to the floor before he could get his legs fully up. "…Are you okay?" The cowboy was still there, but now he was slightly worried. Mark struggled to stay awake, looking at Vaughn.

"I…I need to get to…G.R.I.E.F. building…I…I have…to…" He became unconscious after that, and Vaughn sighed.

"What a bother…I'll help you there. That's where I work, anyways." He lifted Mark onto his back, and began to walk to the G.R.I.E.F. building. He noticed how light the blonde felt as he carried. _Must __not __eat __properly__…__but __how__ would __he __know __about __the __building?_ He felt followed as he walked, but still walked forward. He finally reached the building, but he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw a person with a long, red braid in a ponytail and a girl right next to him with short, curled brown hair. She looked like a Japanese doll, dressed in a dark blue kimono with a light blue haramaki sash. The man was only in a white robe with a white belt around his waist. "…Who are you?" He looked cautiously at the two.

"We're here for the boy you happen to be carrying. You see, he belongs to us. We're his…mother and father. He ran away from home, and we simply gave chase." The red-haired man replied and the girl smiled happily. Vaughn observed them closely, noticing their annoyance and frustration. _They__ must__ be__ lying__…__if__ they__ were__ really__ his__ parents,__they__ would__ look__ older.__The__y look__ like__ they__ are__ the__ same__ age __as __him,__many__ two__ years __older.__Plus,__they__ wouldn__'__t__ look__ so__ annoyed__ that__ someone__ found__ their __son._

"I don't believe you. You're just a grandma and grandpa who probably starved this kid to death. I wouldn't give him up unless you have records proving both of you are really his parents. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He opened the door and began to walk in with Mark, but his shadow stopped and he couldn't move. "What the…" He looked at the couple, seeing the girl gone and the man with a black gauntlet in his hand. The gauntlet was grabbing at his shadow, pulling it towards them. Vaughn tried to walk forward, but he realized that his feet were being dragged behind him. "What are doing?"

"I'm sorry, but we will take him by force if we have to." The man ran towards Vaughn, his arm outreached towards, but a scythe made his hand immediately back off. Looking up, he saw a blond man in a white suit and white pants land between the two men. His blonde hair swayed with the slight wind impact

"Sorry to spoil the fun, but you're not going to hurt Vaughn. And you're not going to take the boy from him." He grinned, grabbing the scythe and putting it behind him. "Now, Ignis, I don't have a real reason to fight you. If anything, I can disable you. So, rather than killing a simple man, why don't you take a Militia one-on-one? It'll be more fun this way." He took a step closer to Ignis as Ignis took a step back.

"Tsk. Guess we should return. After all, we will see each other again…Militia." The red head walked away, the gauntlet changing back into the woman. They walked away together. Will turned towards Vaughn and sighed.

"God, I hate it when I get all rallied for a fight, but the other side fails to deliver. It's also so disappointing when they're someone of your equal." Will sighed.

"I know what you mean, Will. Sometimes, you just get unlucky." Vaughn and Will both sighed.

"So, who did you find, Vaughn?" Chelsea said, changing from her scythe form into her human form.

"I found this guy…He's in pretty bad shape." He picked up Mark bridal way, and Chelsea froze looking at his face.

"Vaughn…do you know who this is?" Chelsea began to cry uncontrollable, her words coming out shaky.

"Chelsea, what's wrong?" Will tried to wipe away her tears, but they kept coming. She jumped onto Vaughn and held Mark close to her, crying in his chest.

"Mark…this is my brother, Mark…" She hugged him so tightly that death wouldn't make her let go. "Mark…how…how did you find him?"

"I was walking here, and he ran into me. He couldn't get up, and he fainted soon after. He mumbled that he wanted to go here before fainting, so I brought him over. I was being followed by the weird guy, though." Mark's eyes began to open slowly because he heard Chelsea's voice.

"Che…Chelsea?" His green eyes looked at her dazed and she looked right back into them.

"Mark! How are you? I missed you…I missed you so much…" She continued to hold him and his arms slowly wrapped around her.

"I missed you too, Chelsea…I thought you were dead…I'm so glad you're not dead…" The two siblings held each other for a while, until Will walked up to Chelsea with a knowing look.

"Chelsea, if this is your brother Mark, then…you mean…" He looked at the two of them. Vaughn realized what he was saying and went on with the idea. _Chelsea__ had__ talked__ about __her__ brother,__Mark,__a__ few__ times.__ They__ were__ together__ in__ high__ school,__ but__ shortly__ after__ graduation,__ Mark__ was__ shot__ and__ kidnapped.__ He__ hasn__'__t__ appeared__ for__ three__ years__ since__ then.__ Chelsea__ knew__ he__ was__ alive, __but__ she__ didn__'__t__ know__ where__ she__ could __find__ him.__ After__ his __kidnapping, __she__ joined__ G.R.I.E.F.__ to__ have__ them__ search__ for__ her__ brother.__They__ had__ little__ success, __but__ the__ organization__ kept __her__ safe__ from__ the __exposure__ the__ kidnappers,__to__ the__ extent__ to__ spread__ the__ rumor__ of__ not __knowing__ her __location._

"You mean…this guy is the Sword Militia?" Vaughn and Will exchanged looks while the two siblings looked at them.

"Well, yeah…that's me, Mark the Sword. It's a pleasure to meet you two…Who are they?" He looked at Chelsea with a questioned face.

"Oh, I'll introduce you to them. The silver cowboy who saved you is named Vaughn, and the blonde in white is my husband, Will."

"Oh, I see…Wait, WHAT? Since when did my little sister get married?" He immediately glared at Will, who only met his glare back.

"We got married six months ago. We've know each other for four years, Mark." She smiled, slowing her golden band to Mark. "Also, we made a contract, see?" She showed a black diamond ring on her other hand.

"That's good, Chelsea, but I'll have to have a talk with your 'husband' later. Right now…I'm really tired." Her yawned and tried to get up, but his legs collapsed and Vaughn caught him bridal way. "Hey!"

"You're going to collapse again if you try to walk. I'll take you to where you'll be staying, so don't make a fuss, okay?" Mark opened his mouth to protest to Vaughn, but Chelsea shut him up.

"Thanks, Vaughn! My brother's kind of stubborn. Oh, and since you're carrying him, who not have him stay at your quarters? I would let him stay with me and Will, but I think the two would just fight and argue." She smiled.

"Fine, I'll be his watchdog for the week. But if he complains, I'm kicking him out. Got it?" Mark blushed and nodded. "Alright. Then we'll see you guys in the morning."

"Okay, Vaughn. Thanks again!" She ran off with Will, holding Will's hand tightly. Mark watched them go, and then watched Vaughn drop him down near a door. Mark sat and watches Vaughn unlock the door. He then picked up Mark and placed him on the bed. Mark looked around the room, taking in every detail.

The wall was a light grey with a single window, a bed, nightstand, a desk and a refrigerator. There was also a huge closet to the side of the front door. Vaughn locked the door and stepped into the closet.

"So, you're name is Mark?"

"Yes, it is." He nodded. He heard the shuffling of Vaughn's clothes as they hit the floor gently.

"You're a guy, right?" Vaughn threw a shirt, a jean pant and a pair of boxers at Mark, coming out of his closet naked. He took off his hat and put on boxers over his lower region and Mark blushed as he watched him. Mark started getting nervous watching Vaughn. "What are you staring at?"

"Um…can I change in the closet?" Mark said meekly.

"Yeah, go ahead. Just don't jack off in there, got it?"

"O-Okay." Mark took off his shirt, pants and boxers in the closet. He trembled a bit, but put on the new boxers Vaughn gave him. He walked out of the closet, both men now only in their boxers. "Umm…where do I sleep?"

"You and I will sleep in the bed. If any funny business goes on, I will castrate you, got it?"

"Got it, Vaughn." Mark put his hand up as a salute that soldiers normally do.

"Good." Vaughn took a spot to the right of the bed and Mark took the left side, facing away from Vaughn. _Chelsea__…__I__'__m__ so__ glad__ she__'__s __not __dead__…__but__…__I__'__ve __faced __some__ terrible__ nightmares__…_


	2. Meaningless Banter

Men are Weapons of War

Chapter 2: Meaningless Banter

Sunlight gently glazed over Mark, who turned to avoid the sunlight. However, he fell off the bed and onto the ground with a large thud. Rubbing his head from the impact, Mark was freaking out because he couldn't remember where he was. He was dazed and noticed that he no longer had chains around his hands. He rubbed the wrist of his hand softly, remembering the terrible things that had happened within three years. He began to tremble, trying to shake the person out of his head. The person Gray was forcing him to make a contract with. Mark never gave up, but that didn't mean he wasn't tortured. Shaking it off, he stood up and saw clothes on the desk. He put on the black shirt and jean pants, which seemed to fit him nicely. He glanced onto the bed, to find Vaughn in the bed. Mark yelped a bit in fright and accidentally backed hard into a wall.

"Owww…" He began rubbing his back while he heard stirring from the bed. Vaughn sat up, looking in Mark's direction. Mark froze, his reflexes heightened in case if Vaughn was a threat.

"Good morning, Mark." Vaughn looked at him and got out of bed. Vaughn didn't approach Mark because he could see the blond was tense, so he headed for the closet for his clothes. After putting on his normal cowboy attire he began slowly approaching Mark. He bent down next to Mark, so they could be at eye-level together. "Did you sleep well?" Mark flinched at the question.

"Um…Yeah, I guess. Better than the usual sleep I've gotten for three years." He wore a light blush, somehow unable to control it.

"That's good. Since we're both dressed, I can show you to breakfast. There's a cafeteria within the building that serves good breakfast. It's only 7, so you might get to see Chelsea." Mark's eyes gleamed at the last part, Vaughn figuring Mark would be interested in Chelsea.

"Let's go, then! I want to see Chelsea!" He claimed triumphantly. Vaughn chuckled a bit and opened the door, walking down the endless corridors of the building. "Uh…so, what kind of building is this, anyway?"

"Well, it's more like a hotel than anything. All of our personal live in a room on the 2nd and 3rd floors, which mostly consists of single men and woman. We try to recruit women and men who are more about business than being a family. However, for the Militia, they stay in the same room as their contractor's room. So, Chelsea and Will share the same room together because they are married and they have contracted together."

"Do you have any other Militia's other than Chelsea here?"

"Yes. Chelsea also brought with her the Key Militia, Jill. We have been on the look-out for the Chain Militia, but with no success. Lloyd, I believe, is doing the best he is capable of."

"Is that the agent in charge of the retrieving the Chain Militia?" Vaughn nodded and they continued to walk across the hallway. They got into the elevators for the second floor. It was quiet until Mark said "I know where the Chain Militia is. I know her exact location." Vaughn raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond as the door flung open and they entered the ground floor on the base. It was a dull grayish-blue tone along the walls as they walked down another hallway.

"How do you know exactly where the Chain Militia is?"

"She was tortured along with me. However, to keep us separate, they moved her and kept me here. I just hope…" He put his hand over his face in an attempt to hide his true emotions.

"You just hope what?" Vaughn stood in front of the cafeteria and kept his eyes on Mark.

"I just hope she's alive. You cannot assume…people haven't tried to kill us before. Without a contractor…we only have ten percent of our true strength. Therefore, we can easily be killed." Vaughn nodded in understanding and opened the door to let Mark in. In the cafeteria, Chelsea sat with Will at a table, eating a breakfast of bagels and cream cheese. Mark saw the cafeteria food and ran straight towards the banquet of food. Vaughn sat next to the couple and he laid his head on the table.

"Oh, Vaughn! You're up early." Chelsea teased, offering him a bagel and an apple. "Did you two rough it out last night? I hope my brother wasn't too rough with you." She giggled and Vaughn glared at her evilly.

"No, Chelsea, nothing happened. After we went to bed, starving kid over there fell off the bed and was too sleepy to remember where he was." He sighed and looked at her. "Why are you trying to hook me up with your brother?"

"Ack!" Chelsea was surprised. "What are you talking about, Vaughn? I'm not doing anything." She grinned, trying to tease Vaughn a bit. "Besides, Mark doesn't like women in that way and I know you have a thing for blonde-haired males, right?" Vaughn blushed lightly and chucked his bagel at her, but Will caught it with his hand.

"Don't throw food so early in the morning, Vaughn. Besides, we all know that Mark needs a contractor if his wishes to protect Chelsea. And I assume you don't remember what Taro said at the meeting yesterday afternoon, do you?" Will ask Vaughn.

"No, I remember. I was chosen as the next candidate for the next Militia, Lloyd as the Chains Militia." He turned his head to see Mark staring at all the food, running back and forth indecisively between donuts and sausage. His tray was as huge as his whole body, so he just needed to walk over to them. "But this person, a Militia? It's hard to believe."

"Well, I've been with him for many years. After all, we are brother and sister. But…out of all the Militias, he's probably the one that doesn't need a contract." Chelsea sipped her tea.

"Why would he not need a contract? I though you said Militias have only ten percent of their true strength without a contractor." Vaughn raised an eyebrow.

"Well…he has the ten percentage fraction as well, but on a completely different scale. His ten percent is equal to my one hundred percent." Vaughn gulped down his coffee so fast, he began to cough. A similar reaction happened with Will, who became very shocked.

"You're…being serious, right?" Vaughn stared at her directly.

"Yep!" She nodded her head. "He can survive on his own, if he had available food, water and shelter. But when you brought him back, Vaughn, he looked like he had been starved. We can still be affected by human needs, so he was probably starved and deprived of normal necessities." Mark finally came back with his tray, but it only had a few pieces of fruit.

"Where did all of your food go? I thought you had a ton of food on your plate."

"I ate it already." Mark smiled happily at Vaughn. "Oh, Vaughn. I wanted to ask something."

"What is it?" Will and Chelsea leaned in a bit, curious as well.

"Do you mind sparing with me? Because of my kidnapping, I may be a bit rusty…" Mark twiddled his fingers and looked down as he waited for a response from Vaughn.

"Sure; a little spar could probably do me good as well. But first, if you do know the true location of the Chain Militia, we will need to visit Lloyd's office and tell him the location."

"Al…Alright." Mark reluctantly got up, taking the fruit with him from the tray. "Chelsea, after the spar, I'm going to visit you and have a talk with your husband."

"Okay. I'll see you then, big brother." She smiled and watched her brother walk away. Will gently grabbed her hand and his fingers caressed her palm. She blushed and looked at Will with pleasure.

PAGEBREAK

Vaughn went onto the second floor, with Mark behind him, and stopped at a door near the end of the hallway. There was a nameplate next to the door that read "Lloyd DeGradose." Vaughn knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lloyd called from inside the room. Vaughn opened the door and walked in to see Lloyd looking outside his window. He had dark circles around his eyes and his black hair was a mess.

"Good morning, Lloyd. Are you still losing sleep over finding the Militia? You're starting to show some dark circle under your eyes."

"Yes. Unfortunately, I don't have any more leads. I've looked and looked…but I haven't found her." He looked depressed. "She's been my childhood friend since I was little…I'd at least like to help her for all the times she's helped me, you know. That's why…I cannot stop looking."

"So, you were friends with Anita: that is your reason for looking so hard for her?" Lloyd perked up and looked at Mark, Mark's voice foreign to him.

"Who's this guy, Vaughn?" Lloyd looked at Vaughn hesitantly. Mark's stone-like stare did not budge off of Lloyd.

"The name's Mark. I'm the Sword Militia, and I came to see you. I have information that you need: a location of the Chain Militia whom you are searching for, Anita."

"Really? Do you mean that?" Lloyd was holding a speck of hope on a thin thread, but Mark widened the thread.

"Yes. If you get me a map of the city, I can locate exactly where she is. I trust G.R.I.E.F. agents, so I will leak this information solely to you and no one else."

"Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me!" Lloyd hurried to find a map and showed it to Mark. Taking a sharpie, Mark began to mark the right location and Lloyd looked overjoyed.

"If I were you, I would go while it's light out. Even thought the Dark Militia is at full power, it weakens during the day. Take the Key Militia with you because you'll need to unlock the place where she's being kept. Also, bring the Scythe Militia for security. You never know if they'll try to ambush or attack you for getting her out."

"Thank you for the help. I'll take your advice and be on my way." Lloyd grabbed his guns and promptly left the room, with the map in hand and the two men there silently. Vaughn and Mark walked out of the room, watching Lloyd get into the elevator.

"Aren't you worried, Mark? You asked him to assign your sister as well; aren't you worried about her?" Mark looked at Vaughn.

"No…I'm not worried about her. She's at full strength with a contractor, so she'll manage on her own. Knowing her, she'll be happy to rescue another Militia. It'll be fine." Mark smiled reassuringly.

"I've been meaning to ask…" Vaughn put his hand on Mark's shoulder and Mark flinched a foot away from Vaughn. Vaughn stared at Mark, who was shaking ever so slightly. "Something wrong, Mark?"

"Don't you dare touch me again. EVER." Mark looked at Vaughn with a murderous intent that vanished as quickly as it came. "What do you need to know?"

"I had an important question to ask, but now I'm thinking I should ask about your flinching. Why did you move away from me?"

"Nothing you should know. It's nothing. Nothing's wrong." Mark spoke to himself, trying to comfort himself. "Just don't touch me, got it?"

"Okay…" Vaughn looked at the time. "Let's get that spar in, shall we?" Mark grinned at his words.

"You better win for your sake. After all…" Mark grinned manically. "I spar to kill, so if you don't win…you'll die."

"I would have it no other way, Mark." Vaughn equally matched his grin as they began to run to the sparing grounds.


	3. Red String of Fate

Men are Weapons of War

Chapter 3: Red String of Fate

Mark stands on top of a field of grass. He stares at Vaughn, who is ten feet away from him. The wind light brushes itself against Mark's face and he grasps his flowing hair. Pushing his hair back, he stares directly are Vaughn. He straddles his feet shoulder width apart and pinches his skin. From the pinch area, a single silver sword cuts its way out of his skin. He grasps the sword and pulls it out of his arm, marks of cuts vanishing. He holds the sword with his left hand and focuses on Vaughn.

"Vaughn, I will obey the contract and accept you as my officer if you can scratch me once. That is, if you scratch me even once." Mark wears a grin on his face.

"That's fine. I'll play along. But, what happens if I lose?" Mark lets his grin stretch.

"Then, you shall die; simple as that. After all, if we cannot make a contract with someone better than us, we will not grow stronger. That is why," He brings his sword up to face Vaughn's chest at a distance. "The only way to make a contract is through a physical fight. The contract must also be mutual; both parties must want and accept it. So, be prepared."

"Okay. I'll win and make the contract with you." Mark laughs as he hears this.

"Well, then. Show me everything you've got, VAUGHN!" Mark charges at Vaughn and slashes the sword down. Vaughn manages to slide away from the slash and finds a huge trench next to him. Vaughn pulls out his gun, but gets knocked back as Mark kicks him away. Vaughn slides against the grass and rolls to avoid injury, but his hand becomes scraped with these actions. "Take this!" Mark brought the blade over his head and slashed downwards. Vaughn dodges and as he dodges, another huge trench caves in next to him. Vaughn uses his gun to shoot Mark's hand which knocks the sword out of his hand. Mark rushes towards him and winds up a punch. As the fist flies towards Vaughn, he grabs Mark's fist. Mark grins and his hand changes into a blade, piercing the center of Vaughn's palm. Vaughn winces in pain.

"Are…are you done?" Vaughn's voice comes out in a growl.

"Done? Done with what?" Mark's grin heightens and his face tightens.

"Are you done holding yourself back? Because I'm through with this game!" He quickly pulls his hand away and grabs the cuff of Mark's shirt, throwing his opponent into a tree with his right hand. Mark hits the tree hard, but not a single scratch is left.

"Sorry to give you the handicap…obviously, you don't need the handicap anymore!" Mark flexes his muscles, causing multiple swords to prick out of his body. Both arms have spikes sticking out and the hands are full-fledged blades. "I…I will destroy…everything." He begins to walk towards Vaughn, who is holding his gun firmly. "I wonder how long that gun can protect you."

"What?" Vaughn noticed something was wrong with Mark. His presence and face had grown uneasy. Pulling the swords out of his body, Mark threw them at a furious speed with great accuracy. Vaughn could only jump and slide to dodge each one. However, scratches began to appear all over his legs and arms. He hid behind a tree which was being sliced to pieces. Reloading his gun, Vaughn threw a smoke bomb at Mark, scratching his right hand in the process. Mark was covered in a smoke bomb and the swords stopped. Vaughn stepped out and took a shot at Mark. As the shot rang out, a piercing scream ran out from Mark's throat.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" Mark screams in pain. The smoke erodes and Vaughn looks at Mark's state of mind. Mark's spikes are gone, but he has a cut on his cheek from the gunshot. He has a body similar to Vaughn's, filled with cuts all over the legs and arms. Vaughn runs to Mark and picks him up. "Vaughn…" His blue eyes fill with tears and he grips Vaughn's vest.

"Mark, what happened? You look…frazzled." Mark chuckles a bit.

"You got a mark on me…So, would you still like to make the contract…Vaughn? Because I want to."

"Ah, our bet. Well, yes, I'd like to continue the contract." He sets Mark down on the ground, and Mark grips Vaughn's left hand, his hand getting some of Vaughn's blood stained on it.

"Then…close your eyes." Vaughn closed his eyes, not expecting the warm feeling that emitted from his mouth. Lips connected and Vaughn could feel his body getting warmer. He opened his eyes, only to feel a heavy weight in his right hand. He gripped the object, gazing upon a brown katana in the form of a cross.

_Vaughn…take a swing. This…will symbolize our connection._

"Mark! You can talk to me through the sword? Or is it my thoughts…?" He looked at the sword.

_Yes, I'm talking to you through my thoughts within the sword. But, please, take one swing. I cannot turn beck into my human form if you do not._

"Okay…I'll take one swing." Vaughn brought the sword up with his right hand and brought it down to the ground fast. The energy coming off the swing took wind and created a huge dent in the G.R.I.E.F. building. Vaughn tenses up and starts to sweat. "Uh…I'm in trouble now." Vaughn mutters miserably and Mark returns into his human form unscathed.

"It's fine. I just…have to release pent-up energy, anyway. Also…" Mark steps closer to Vaughn, inches away from his face. Vaughn blushes and Mark giggles. "We're going to be spending a lot of time together, so you better than care of me…Vaughn." Mark kisses Vaughn on the cheek before Vaughn can react.

"!" Vaughn's face gets red and he grabs Mark. "What…What are you doing? What's with the sudden display of affection?"

"Oh? I thought they would have told you. After both parties agree, the Militia and their Officer must kiss in order to seal the contract. Then, a display of power must be shown to heighten the strength of the contract." Mark smiled. "You didn't listen, did you?" A blush erupted on Vaughn's face and the scene was interrupted by a cell phone's ring. Mark grabbed the phone from his pocket and flipped it opened. "Hello?"

"_Mark,__would __you __like __to __save __your __sister,__Chelsea?_"


	4. Unusual

Men Are Weapons of War

Chapter 4: Unusual

"Who is this?" Mark looks towards Vaughn, who still has a slight blush on his face.

"That is not important. However, your sister will be killed in the next ten minutes unless you head over to the abandoned factory. The Chain Militia is waiting for you."

"Wait, you're—" The person hung up. "But, I thought he was…wasn't he…" Mark's eyes become unfocused and his mind wanders elsewhere.

"Mark? What's wrong?" Vaughn stands up and gets close to Mark. Mark looks at Vaughn.

"Well, I thought…never mind. Anyway, I'm not sure who it was, but we should head towards the abandoned factory. It's been a while since I've seen Chelsea in battle and I don't want her to get in trouble. Let's start heading over." Mark begins to walk away and Vaughn catches up with him.

"You sure you can do this? You did just only recover a couple days ago…"

"I'll be okay. Don't worry so much, Vaughn…" He flinched as he walked and the multiple cuts along his body began to close and loosen the blood flow. Vaughn watched in amazement and kept up with Mark.

"Well, how are you with motorcycles?" Vaughn began walking towards the parking garage.

"Motorcycles? Well, I've ridden one before…when I was sixteen."

"Well, I ride a motorcycle. Hope you won't mind too much, but cars are too big. I prefer motorcycles." Vaughn walks up to a black Harley-Davidson motorcycle. He hands Mark a helmet and begins to start the engine. Vaughn shows Mark how to sit on the motorcycle and he fastens his helmet on his head. Mark grips Vaughn's stomach from behind. "Ready?"

"Ready." Starting up the engine, Vaughn and Mark ride out of the exit ramp and onto the streets. The wind gushes against Mark's body, almost exciting him. He holds onto Vaughn tighter.

"Which abandoned factory is it?"

"It's at the other end of the city! It's the old incense factory!"

"Got it!" Vaughn brings up the speed and connects with the freeway. It's loud and deafening, but Mark cannot shake the feeling of excitement from his body. He grips tighter, which makes Vaughn blush. Vaughn sees the exit and gets off on the exit. Going down a residential street, he rides it to the end. They reach the factory and Vaughn stops at the front of factory. It's somewhat silent, which alarms Mark. He gets off of the motorcycle and pulls out a sword from his hand. Slashing downwards, he destroys the door into two. Lloyd and Anita huddle in the corner and Chelsea is currently fighting Gray. Ignis attempts to retrieve Anita, but the Key and Lock Militia stands in his way. Anita notices Mark and runs towards him.

"Mark!" Everyone diverts their attention to Mark and Vaughn, who finished parking his motorcycle and locking it up. Grey, noticing Chelsea and Will distracted, kicks Will away from Chelsea. Ignis runs towards Mark and Vaughn grabs Mark's hand. Mark changes into his sword form and blocks Ignis' gauntlet. Both Militias push against each other, but Mark's power surpasses and pushes the Dark Militia back. The Key and Lock Militia, allow with her officer, take Anita and Lloyd outside of the factory.

_VAUGHN! Throw me in Chelsea's direction!_

"Huh?" Vaughn notices Chelsea being held down. Grey's foot rests on Chelsea's chest and they appear to be talking. The safety is turned off of the pistol aim straight for her head. "Got it." Vaughn throws Mark in between Chelsea and Grey. Time seems to slow down. Mark takes the bullet meant for Chelsea in his shoulder and pushes Grey away. The blood begins to seep from the hole in his shoulder blade. When the pain registers in his body, swords emerge from his back and pile onto of another to create sword wings. He screams out in pain as the swords force themselves out of his body and his green eyes become black. Vaughn senses something is terribly wrong and runs towards Mark. Chelsea tries to call out to Mark, but he seems to have lost his hearing. Grey recovers on his feet and begins shooting at Mark. Mark takes a long sword and dodges the bullets by jumping on top of the big sword. His wings disperse into a halo surrounding his back. Mushing his hands together, he suddenly releases his hands and the barrage of swords directs their tip towards Grey. They separate and ram into Grey's body. Chelsea and the others watch in horror to see Grey skewered in such a terrible way. The twin pistols are thrown out of Grey's hands and blood sprays all over the swords. The long sword disappears along with Ignis and the Dark Militia. Will rushes to Chelsea's side, but she keeps her eyes on Mark. Claire reverted from her gun form into her human form and she's trembling.

"Chelsea, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Will helps her up. Chelsea tries to step towards Mark, but Will holds her back in concern of her safety.

"Mark, what's wrong? What's happening to you?" Chelsea yells at Mark. Mark gives her a slight glance and she seems the darkness in his eyes. Vaughn notices it and tackles Mark to the ground. Mark fights Vaughn, punching him in the cheek and kicking Vaughn in the stomach. Vaughn stumbles back, taking a few deep breaths.

"Mark, you need to stop! You are out of control, you idiot!" Vaughn trips Mark by sweeping his feet underneath. "Mark! Calm down!" Vaughn got on top of him and grabbed Mark's neck. Mark tried to breathe and in his attempts, he regains control and his eyes resume their normal color. Vaughn reluctantly moves his hand away from his neck and Mark coughs for air. "Well, you're back." Vaughn stays with Mark as he recovers. Mark closes his eyes and falls asleep, his wound healing while he rests. Chelsea and Will examine Grey. Claire is next to him and she's in shock by the wounds Grey has received. Grey breathes his final breath and Claire nudges him.

"Grey! Grey, please, hang in there! Don't leave me!" Claire begins to cry and tries anything to make Grey open his eyes. Will checks his pulse and finds that it's stopped.

"He's dead." Will looks at Claire and she's trembling, shaking her head back and fort.

"No! No, he cannot be dead! Anything…Anything but that!" She gets up and tries to hug her own body with her arms. She shivers and she falls to the ground. Her body stops moving once she hits the ground.

"Claire!" Chelsea runs to her side. "Claire! What's wrong? Claire!" Chelsea tries to wake Claire, but her eyes show no motion despite the fact that she is still breathing. "What…What is this?"

"This…we've never experienced this before!" Will takes in notes for the events. "Grey is dead, and Claire is alive but cannot move or respond to us."

"That's because that's what happens when a Militia kills a contractor." A girl wearing a black cloak, dress and pointed hat walks into the factory. She holds a wooden wand that supports a huge clock. "It seems that Mark has overexerted himself, so I will be your informant." The wand changes into a pale with pale blond hair and a braid on his left side. He wears a light blue cloak and a white shirt. He wears dark jeans and a watch on a silver chain around his neck.

"A…Another Militia? But, there's only…" Chelsea tries to recall her memory.

"Key and Lock, Chains, Twin Pistols, Sword, Scythe and Darkness…right?" The young man stares at Chelsea. She nods. "I cannot tell you anything about myself, but I can tell you this: Claire is now in an eternal sleep. She continues to breathe, yet she cannot interact with us. There is no way to wake her up and she will stay in this exact state until she loses her will to live."

"But…But I didn't know anything about this! I was raised in the same laboratory as Mark, so how come I don't know about this?" Chelsea grabs the man's cuff of his shirt. Will stands behind her, slightly worried.

"Because Mark hasn't told you yet. Right now, he's fighting to stay in control of himself after obtaining full release of his powers. Wouldn't it be more important to sweat the small details like this and take care of the person closest to you? Mark will tell you about this in due time."

"And how do you know that? Give me a straight answer!" Chelsea grabs his cuff harder.

"I cannot. Because," He shoves Chelsea away and Will successful catches Chelsea. "Mark will reveal all the answers." He walks away from all of them, but he turns around before leaving. He says one final thing before vanishing away with the witch-like girl.

"Only Time will tell."


End file.
